


Salt

by housekenobi



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol as Foreplay, Body Shots, Creampie, Edging (lite), F/M, Female Reader, Loud Sex, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Squirting (implied/non-graphic), Tequila, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, age gap if you squint, button pushing, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housekenobi/pseuds/housekenobi
Summary: You want to do tequila shots and Javier is all too happy to oblige; as is the case typical of tequila, smut follows.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I know canonically Javier is a whiskey man, but I imagine doing body shots with him would be w i l d. Plus it’s my birthday and I love me some tequila so this happened – hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'm in the process of transferring my works from Tumblr; if you want to read more, look there for amarvelousmandalorian :)

Javier yelped in surprise, and you couldn’t help the drunken giggle that slipped past your lips.  
  
“You’re even meaner when you drink, you know that?”  
  
Javier actually sounded like he was whining at you, and you giggled again. “Aw I’m sorry, what happened?”  
  
“Well,” he huffed, “I have a paper cut on my thumb because someone decided they didn’t have to put their file together neatly and now that same someone wants tequila, and I got lime juice in my papercut.”  
  
He was definitely whining at you. You swallowed another bubbly laugh as you softly walked into his kitchen and batted your lashes at his pouty face. “I’m sorry Javi,” you breathed, grabbing his hand and studying it. You could see the lime juice glistening in the light and you brought his thumb to your mouth, suckling the tart juice off. “I know how I can make it up to you, don’t you worry,” you said, patting the side of his face before gathering the bottle of tequila, his salt shaker, and the limes that he had so diligently cut for you.  
  
“What are you doing?” he asked, as you set everything down on the coffee table near your shot glass.  
  
“We’re,” you gestured between yourself and him, “doing body shots. If that’s okay.” As soon as the words left your mouth, he started to harden in his pants. He slowly walked towards you, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders before laying it over a chair with his leather jacket.  
  
“That’s more than okay,” he growled into your ear, lifting your shirt up over your head and pushing you down by the shoulder, guiding you to sit on the couch.  
  
You smirked at him and poured a shot, holding the small glass in your hands. Javier drew a line of salt on your shoulder and picked up a piece of lime. After licking his lips he took the glass from you, and slowly licked the salt from your body. He took his tequila and then squeezed the lime into his mouth before shooting a glare at you. You were laughing again.  
  
“What now” he groaned at you, certain you were going to say something that would undoubtedly frustrate him.  
  
You swallowed down your giggles and smiled at him, coyly poking him with your foot. “Because old man, you’re supposed to take the lime from my mouth and bite it, not squeeze it for yourself.”  
  
The innuendo wasn’t lost on Javier, and he quirked his eyebrow at you. “Old man, huh? I told you, you’re mean when you drink.”  
  
“No, I am most certainly not,” you huffed out at him, pulling on his hand so he knelt in front of you. It was Javier’s turn to pour your shot, and you pulled a laugh out of him as you smacked him in the nose with a wedge of lime while attempting to put it in his mouth. You picked up the salt and drew a line over his clavicle, enamored with the steady rise and fall of his chest.  
  
You grabbed your shot in one hand and his hand with the other, tangling your fingers with his. You licked your salt line and bit his skin, causing him to let out a low growl. After tossing your shot back you took the lime from his mouth, biting into it and savoring the flavor. You moaned at the taste and felt Javier squeeze your fingers.  
  
He unwrapped his hand from yours and guided you to lay down, knees bent up. After pouring his shot he nestled the glass between your breasts, and poured his salt above your belly button. He placed a new lime in your mouth and winked at you before leaning over your body to lick a long stripe up your stomach, clearing the salt away. He brushed your breast over your bra as he reached out to take the glass from between your breasts, studying your face. You moaned under him when he took the lime from your mouth.  
  
“You’re right, that is much better,” he smirked at you.  
  
You stuck your tongue out at him and pushed him away with the palm of your hand. “Your turn to lay down.” You hummed in contemplation holding the bottle of tequila after laying your salt in the valley of Javier’s neck.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asked you, wondering if maybe this wasn’t going where he thought it was.  
  
“Oh yeah, I’m great Javi. I’m just thinking about why I should keep pouring shots when I can just keep licking salt off your hot body.” You smiled when you looked down at him and a low rumble escaped from his chest. He sat up and picked up a lime while taking the bottle of tequila from you. “Go ahead and lick then,” he said, voice heavy and thick with arousal.  
  
He had caged you in with his legs, so you leaned in and darted your tongue over his hot skin. When you sat back he took hold of your chin. Bringing the bottle to your mouth he whispered “Open,” and you parted your puffy lips, drinking down the tequila he offered you. Once he set the bottle down he took the lime and rubbed it across your lips, and you took the small wedge and the tip of his pointer finger into his mouth before swirling your tongue around both and giving him a gentle suck.  
  
You looked up at him from under your lashes and heard him murmur a quiet “fuck,” noticing the hard bulge that had formed, straining his pants. Still holding your chin he used his free hand to take a draw from the tequila bottle and set it on the table behind you. He looked down at you and flashed you another wink before crashing his lips to yours, using his tongue to work the lime from your mouth.  
  
You moaned deeply into him, chasing his lips with yours when he pulled away. He flung the lime to the table behind you and reached down under your ass to hoist you into his lap.  
  
“Wow,” you breathed, “you’re much stronger than you loo-”  
  
Javier had cut you off with a nip to the neck, palming your breast over your bra. You gasped in, reaching behind yourself to attempt to undo the hooks. After faltering, Javier swatted your clumsy hands away and unclasped your bra before you could even blink. He threw it to the side, peppering you with kisses before biting the base of your throat.  
  
You moaned loudly as he bit down, grinding yourself onto his hardness, feeling yourself soak through your panties and probably your shorts too. He grunted into your neck and you felt him tighten his grip around you, yelping in surprise when you felt him standing.  
  
“Javi… Javi what are you-” you panted, squeezing your legs around his waist in fear of falling as he began walking around the couch. You felt him push you against a wall as he whispered into your ear.  
  
“You are so mean-” Javier grunted as he rolled his hips and ground into you, pulling another groan out of chest; “Why?”  
  
You buried your face in his neck and breathed into him. “Like you, Javi.”  
  
“Sorry sweetness, I really couldn’t hear you,” his voice dark with that whining edge that at this point you were certain he was doing on purpose. He rolled his hips into you again and you gasped out.  
  
“I like you, Javi - have for a while-”  
  
He placed a hand around your throat and pushed you flush against the wall. A devious grin developed across his features, crinkling the corners of his eye. “Oh, I know. I just wanted you to say it. If you’re done being mean, we can continue if you like. Or we stop. Your call.”  
  
You nodded your yes fervently under his grasp, and begged out a quiet please. His hand wrapped back under your ass and squeezed as he tightened his grip around your waist, starting to walk down the hallway to his bedroom. He dropped you onto his bed with a thump and quickly stepped out of his jeans as you scrambled to discard your shorts and underwear.  
  
You laid back on the bed and Javier quickly crawled over you, kissing along your jawline and throat. He hummed in appreciation as he kissed slowly down your body, concentrating on your breasts. You bucked underneath him as he bit your nipple, rolling the other between his fingers. As he continued down your body, you spread your legs, allowing him to hook his arms between each of your thighs.  
  
You felt his hot breath fan over you and expected him to place a long lick straight up your slit but you forgot one little thing: you had teased Javier Peña. And when you tease Javier, he gets you back. Harder.  
  
He turned his head to kiss and nip at the inside of your thigh, letting his hair brush against your pussy. When you groaned, he turned and repeated his ministrations on the other thigh, until you moaned again. You felt the warm tip of his finger glide around the sides of your entrance, not going any closer to where you desperately wanted him to be. You whined and arched your back from him and he stilled… for a moment, you thought you had won.  
  
Instead, Javier planted a large kiss on your lower stomach, just above your mound. “Javiiii” you whined above him, pouting your lips. He licked his lips as he looked up at you and mimicked your tone from earlier.  
  
“Aw I’m sorry, what happened?”  
  
“You’re a tease when you drink,” you pouted at him.  
  
He crawled up your body and smiled at you. “I’m sorry doll,” he breathed in your ear, kissing your earlobe gently. He began kissing down your jaw, stopping every once and while to nip at your skin. “I know how I can make it up to you, don’t you worry,” he said, patting the side of your face. He was purely mimicking you from earlier.  
  
You groaned underneath him, arching your back, desperate for contact with him. His clothed cock rubbed at your entrance and you moaned, reaching down to pull at his underwear.  
  
“Oh no no,” Javier tutted at you, grabbing your hands and pulling them over your head. “I’m not done with you yet.”  
  
He slowly descended your body again, taking his time to tease your nipples in his fingers. With each tug and pull you rolled your hips and moaned, hoping he would take mercy on you soon. Every kiss elicited a sigh, every grasp of his hand making you arch your back.  
  
When he finally returned to your pussy he kissed around your soft lips, pulling a long groan out of you.  
  
“Javi please,” you begged, “please I need you to-”  
  
He cut you off with a quick flick of his tongue, darting out to tease circles around your clit. His fingers quickly followed, swiftly entering you with a squelching sound that betrayed how utterly aroused you were.  
  
As Javier began to stroke his fingers in and out of you, you gently tugged on his hair, tangling your fingers in his curly locks. He moaned into you, the vibrations of his voice sending a lightning bolt through your body.  
  
As he dragged his fingers in and out of you he savored the feeling of your walls clenching around him. “You’re so tight doll, gonna make you come so hard around me,” he spoke into you, curling his fingers in your body to stroke that center of ecstasy hidden in your core. He knew he hit it when your legs clamped around his head. He maneuvered himself around you to hold your legs open, smearing your wetness along your thigh.  
  
Javier plunged his tongue into your entrance, making you cry out in pleasure while his thumb pressed on your clit. Each time you were close, he pulled away just long enough for you to start whining before returning to giving you your pleasure. He circled and circled until you were writhing underneath him, panting incoherently.  
  
“Would you like to come, sweetness?”  
  
“P-p-please Javi, please l-let me c-c-come,” you stuttered out. You felt him smile against your pussy before he returned his mouth to suck on your clit, and rapidly thrust his fingers in and out of you.  
  
You cried out under him, squeezing your fist in his hair, screaming his name as you finally fell over the edge. Javier lapped at your pussy, drinking down all you offered him. When he crawled back over your body you eagerly kissed him, tasting your cum on his tongue and licking yourself off of his mustache.  
  
You pushed into him til he was laying on his side, covering him with hard kisses and slipping your tongue between his lips to lick the inside of his mouth. “You’re so needy,” he chuckled into you and you giggled again. “But you’re so fucking gorgeous when you come apart under me that I could never get tired of seeing it.”  
  
You felt Javier reach down to wriggle out of his underpants, throwing them across the room. He pulled you to his body, groping your chest with one hand and swirling around your clit with the other. He rolled his hips against your ass and you could feel his hard cock pulsating against your body.  
  
He took himself into his hand, guiding his cock into your dripping cunt. You cried out in pleasure as he thrust into you and rolled your nipple in his fingers. Javier then trailed his hand up your body and traced your lips with his fingers, and you opened your mouth to take him inside. He tasted like salt, tequila, and your arousal.  
  
As you sucked on his fingers and swirled them around in your mouth, he circled your clit and thrust in and out of your body. Your screams of pleasure were muffled by his fingers, but still growing louder every time you felt him drag his cock along your walls.  
  
Your walls began to flutter around him and he pulled his hand from your clit, grabbing your hip tightly. You felt the rough pads of his fingers dig into your skin as he pushed you onto your stomach and pulled his other hand from your mouth. You chased him away with your lips until you felt his hand wrap around your hair.  
  
“Gonna come for me again?” He panted, releasing your hip to wrap under your body, pulling you up til you were flush against his chest. “Lemme have it sweetness.”  
  
You moaned out his name as his thrusts slammed against that soft spot inside of you. You vision went white with pleasure as your burning orgasm pulled a scream from your throat. When your walls tightened around his cock, Javier’s hips began to falter, slamming into you at an erratic speed. When he came you felt his come line your walls in ropes, your name falling from his lips.  
  
As you both fell from your high, he guided you to lay down, wrapping you in his arms. “I should be mean to you more often Javi,” you murmured, and he laughed against your neck.  
  
Just as your eyes began to flutter close, a loud bang on the door startled you. Javier jumped out of bed and wrapped a towel around his waist, grabbing his pistol from his dresser.  
  
When you heard the door open you heard a very irritated Steve.  
  
“We live on opposite ends of the hall Javi, I should NOT be able to hear you!”  
  
Javier just laughed, and clicked the door closed. You could hear Steve’s angry footsteps as he walked back to his apartment. When Javier came back into the room he put his pistol back and took off his towel, jumping back into bed with you.  
  
“Looks like we kept Agent Murphy and Connie awake. Seems like we’re going to have to indulge in another round.”  
  
You laughed, kissing his cheek before pushing him onto his back.  
  
“With pleasure.”


End file.
